Teresa Hattori
Teresa Hattori (服部 テリーザ''Hattori Teriiza'') is the deceased wife of Keiji Hattori and mother of Ryushi and Shizuka Hattori. She was once Azreal's partner, but passed him onto her daughter before she died. Physical description Teresa was a fair woman with pale skin. She had purple eyes and long, dark blue, almost black, hair. She disliked wearing contacts and instead wore glasses. Personality In her life, Teresa was a kind woman who cared very much for her two children. She would very easily make sacrifices no matter how drastically they would affect her, so long as it meant the betterment of her family. She was an avid believer in 'going with the flow' and that things happened for a reason. Having grown up on the street, Teresa was rather cold and distrustful to others. She was used to looking after herself and felt uncomfortable around people, though this changed as she got older and found acceptance into the MBF. She was known by its members to be highly perceptive and knowledgeable, able to notice and see patterns that others normally did not. Abilities Powers *'Elemental manipulation:' With Azreal, Teresa was highly skilled in manipulating various elemental forces. *'Guardian Spirit Sense:' Teresa was also gifted in the ability to sense guardian spirits. *'Enhanced perception:' Teresa was known for her incredible perception into matters both spiritual as well as physical. Abilities *'Combat training:' The exact skills of Teresa's fighting capabilities are uncertain, but she was clearly well-trained to have been accepted into the MBF. Background As a child, Teresa grew up on the streets abandoned by her parents to the point where she had no recollection of her last name. During this time, she developed a rather cold and serious demeanor, focusing only on her survival. Azreal became drawn to her and the two bonded with each other. She later met Keiji Hattori, who invited her to live in Ueno Castle because she was homeless and had Azreal, a powerful guardian spirit, with her. She was welcomed and later joined in training to take part in missions, feeling that she should do her part for the people who opened their home to her. As she got older, she fell in love with and eventually married Keiji and later gave birth to two children, Ryushi and Shizuka. However, shortly after giving birth to Shizuka, she contracted a severe illness that would take her life within the next year. On her deathbed, Azreal begged her to let him save her with his healing abilities. Teresa declined, saying that while short, her life was well-lived. She thanked Azreal for being with her and encouraged him to move on. She then officially passed Azreal onto her daughter. Azreal tearfully obliged to her request and uttered a final "I love you" before she died. Trivia *Teresa has no maiden name, as she does remember it. *She is the only person not related to Keiji and Kenji by blood who can tell them apart, excluding Huginn and Muninn. Category:Original Characters Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Mercenaries